Solvents are used in the production of varnishes, paints, adhesives, coating masses, such as, for example, in the production of magnetic tapes, etc. The media are filtered in filter cartridges. At the end of the service life of the filter cartridges, the filter cartridges themselves and the liquid medium on the contaminated side of the filter cartridges become waste.
Disposal is a very large problem. Disposal is also very expensive. The filter cartridges, together with the medium, must almost always be taken to special waste incineration plants. This entails great costs. The solvents are incinerated instead of being recovered.
Dehydrating the medium located in the filter elements takes a very long time.